Bring me to life
by Naru-L
Summary: Uma Songfic de InuYasha com a musica Bring me to life COMPLETA... por enquanto
1. Parte 1

**_Bring_****_ me to life_**

**_Songfic_****__**

**_Por Naru_**

**_Parte 1_**

**No Sengoku Jidai ~.^**

~Droga, já fazem três dias...por que ela ainda não voltou?~

"Kagome ainda não voltou?" Shippou perguntou pulando na frente de InuYasha que estava debruçado no poço.

"O que você acha pirralho?" InuYasha respondeu virando de costas, sem graça por ter sido apanhado esperando por ela tão ansiosamente "Ela está atrasada de novo, não sabe que tem a obrigação de ficar aqui?" ele completou começando a se afastar.

"Você sente falta dela não é mesmo?" Shippou perguntou, por um momento InuYasha não respondeu pensando na pergunta ~Eu não sinto falta dela...Mas eu preciso dela para recuperar os fragmentos~ "Você não vai responder?"

"Por que eu sentiria falta de alguém que só sabe me mandar "sentar" sem razão nenhuma?"

"Eu sinto" o pequeno Kitsune respondeu suspirando triste, InuYasha se virou olhando para ele.

"Isso é porque você não passa de um pirralho choroso!"

"Eu não ofendi você ...é tudo culpa sua se ela não volta ...Se fosse mais educado ela não se irritaria e iria embora tantas vezes..."

"Feh!" foi a sua única resposta, não ia admitir para aquele filhote de raposa intrometido que sentia falta dela, como eram intermináveis seus dias quando Kagome atravessava o poço come-ossos e que só não ia buscá-la porque seu orgulho o impedia de admitir que isso o incomodava...

"Por que não pára de fingir que não se importa e vai buscá-la?"

"Por que eu não me importo!" InuYasha se aproximou do poço e olhou para dentro novamente apoiando as mãos na borda "Eu não fiz nada dessa vez, não vou atrás dela!"

"Você é tão teimoso!" Shippou falou irritado pulando na cabeça de InuYasha e o acertou na nuca "Vá logo buscá-la!"

"Pirralho!" InuYasha tentou pegá-lo, mas ele foi mais rápido e se escondeu atrás de Sangô que se aproximava do poço com Miroku "Volte aqui seu pirralho abusado!"

"Kagome-sama ainda não voltou?" Miroku perguntou, o que fez InuYasha parar de tentar pegar Shippou e olhar para ele zangado.

"Por que todos acham que tem que perguntar isso para mim?"

"Você está ..."

"Aquela bruxa, disse que voltaria hoje...mas ela cumpriu o que disse é claro que não!"

"InuYasha , se acalme" Sangô falou "Miroku só fez uma pergunta."

"Vocês tem prazer em me irritar?" ele perguntou para ninguém em particular, os três olharam para ele sem reação "Eu não sei de tudo que ela faz, por mais que eu queira não tenho controle sobre Kagome!"

"Você poderia ir buscá-la!" Miroku foi o primeiro a falar.

"Por que sou sempre eu que tenho que ir buscá-la?"

"Será que é porque você é o único que consegue atravessar o poço?" Sangô perguntou, levantando uma sombrancelha.

"Feh!" InuYasha começou a se aproximar do poço "Talvez vocês não consigam por que não sentem a falta dela o suficiente!" ele fechou os olhos quando percebeu o que tinha falado, desejou poder voltar no tempo e apagar aquilo...~É tudo culpa daquele maldito pirralho que ficou bobagens...~

"Então você sente falta dela, por que não diz isso para Kagome-chan?" Sangô perguntou sorrindo.

"Eu não quis dizer isso, eu... eu sinto falta dela por que... ela pode achar os fragmentos e não porque... gosto dela... e..." Sangô revirou os olhos e o empurrou.

"Claro que não, você não gosta dela... todos nós sabemos disso... Seu único interesse é a jóia... blá, blá, blá..."

"Sangô pare de me empurrar!.... Eu não quero ir !"

"Pare de bobagens e vá buscá-la de uma vez" Ela parou com ele ao lado do poço "Ninguém mais agüenta seu mau-humor"

"Eu não estou de mau-humor!"

"Claro que não. Vá buscá-la!"

"Eu sou vou fazer isso, por que quero encontrar os fraguimentos..." InuYasha falou antes de pular dentro do poço. Sangô se virou para os outros e disse.

"Claro, ele não sente a falta dela nem um pouco!" Miroku e Shippou apenas concordaram sorrindo.

************************************

**Na Era Atual** ^.~

"Bando de intrometidos, sempre me obrigando a fazer coisas que não quero!" InuYasha resmungou enquanto saia do poço e caminhava em direção da casa, sentiu o cheiro de pessoas diferentes na casa e resolveu entrar pela janela de Kagome. Subiu no telhado e olhou antes de entrar no quarto vazio " Onde será que aquela bruxa sem-palavra se meteu?" ele falou se aproximando da porta do quarto, parou quando ouviu a voz dela.

"Espere aqui Eri-chan, vou buscar para você." Kagome falou e ele pode ouvir os passos dela na escada.

" Deu muito trabalho, Kagome-chan?"

"Iie, você sabe que eu gosto dessa música... terminei agora a pouco." ~ Então foi por isso que ela se atrasou ~ " Está na minha escrivaninha, eu já volto!" InuYasha pensou em se esconder, mas pelo visto a garota não ia subir.

"Você gosta dessa música por que ela te lembra daquele seu namorado, teimoso , ciumento e violento, Não é Kagome-chan?" a voz da garota veio do andar de baixo, ele ouviu Kagome parar  perto da porta antes de responder

"Acho que de alguma forma é verdade Eri-chan " ~Namorado ? Ela...tem um...namorado?~ " Essa música me lembra InuYasha..." ela suspirou triste ~Eu ?.... Tenho que achar esse papel~

" Você deveria esquecê-lo e ficar com Hojo-kun!" InuYasha ignorou o comentário e correu até a escrivaninha e pegou algumas folhas de papéis escritas em alguma língua estranha e uma parte em japonês...~Acho que devia ter prestado mais atenção quando Mamãe tentava me ensinar a ler... ~ ele enfiou os papeis dentro do haori e saiu pela janela, pouco antes de Kagome abrir a porta, correu até o poço e pulou.

*********************************

**De volta ao Sengoku Jidai ~.^**

" Você foi bem rápido!" Sangô falou assim que ele saiu do poço. "Mas, e Kagome-chan?"

"Ela...está ocupada..."

"Vocês brigaram de novo?" Sangô perguntou, mas não esperou resposta " Por que não pode fazer uma coisa tão simples quanto ir lá e trazê-la ?"

"Eu não..."

"Você não tem jeito! Vamos Shippou, pelo visto Kagome-chan não vai voltar hoje." Ela começou a se afastar com o pequeno yokai ao seu lado. Miroku levantou devagar, mas antes que conseguisse seguir Sangô, InuYasha o segurou.

"Quer alguma coisa, Ou só amassar minha roupa?"

"Você..." ~Droga, é difícil admitir que não sei alguma coisa!~ " ...sabe....ler ?"

"Hai" o monge responde tentando arrumar a roupa que o hanyou tinha amassado "Por que?"

"Me diga o que está escrito aqui!" InuYasha falou e entregou as folhas amassadas que tinha pegado do quarto de Kagome.

"Por que você mesmo não lê?"

"Por que estou dizendo para você fazer isso!" Miroku revirou os olhos antes de começar a ler

"Em voz alta , eu quero saber o que diz!" InuYasha falou depois de algum tempo, o monge olhou para ele.

"Kagome–sama lhe deu isso?"

"Ahn...mais ou menos..." InuYasha baixou a cabeça

"Você roubou isso?... Sabe que ela vai ficar brava..."

"Se você parar de enrolar eu posso devolver e ela não vai saber que fui eu que pegou!"

"Está bem, aqui diz.... "InuYasha é um teimoso, irritante...não sei se vale à pena esperar por ele...talvez seja melhor deixá-lo para o zumbi de barro e" era isso o que dizia? ~Iie, ela disse que era uma música.. o que quer que isso seja, e é da amiga dela, não pode falar de mim~" ... Talvez eu deva ter um filho de Miroku e...." InuYasha picou e olhou para o monge que estava sorrindo ao ver sua reação

*POFT!BANG!*

"Seu monge idiota, pare de bobagens e leia o que está escrito!"

"Precisava ver sua cara...." Miroku esfregou o galo na cabeça e fez uma careta " Itai! Acho que valeu a pena apanhar...."

"L_e_i_a_L_o_g_o! "

"Está bem, esta... você não tem um pingo de senso de humor..."

******************************

**Na Era atual ^.~**

"InuYasha idiota! Por que vem pegar minhas coisas...." Kagome se aproximou do poço muito irritada " Ele sujou todo meu tapete, e por que diabo não me esperou para voltarmos juntos?" ela pulou no poço

***************************

**No Sengoku Jidai ~.^**

Quando ela chegou ao outro lado do poço pode ouvir InuYasha falando e se encolheu ouvindo .

"L_e_i_a_L_o_g_o! "

"Está bem, esta... você não tem um pingo de senso de humor..." Miroku falou ~Será que só estão os dois ?~ ela pensou e continuou ouvindo.

" **How can you see into my eyes like open doors.   
**Como você consegue ver dentro dos meus olhos como portas abertas? 

**Leading you down into my core where I´ve become so numb Without a soul  
**levando-o até o meu âmago onde fiquei tão dormente sem alma

**my spirit´s sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home  
**meu espírito está dormindo em algum lugar frio até que você o encontre e o leve de volta para casa

**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside **

(acorde-me ) acorde-me por dentro

**(I can´t wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me)   
**(Não consigo acordar) Acorde-me por dentro( Salve-me)

**Call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up)   
**Chame meu nome  e salve-me das trevas(Acorde-me)

**Bid**** my blood to run (I can´t wake up)   
faça meu sangue correr (não consigo acordar)   
**Before****** I come undone (Save me)   
antes que eu me desfaça (salve-me)   
**Save****** me from the nothing I´ve become **

salve-me do nada que eu me tornei  
**Now that I know what I´m without you can´t just leave me **

agora que eu sei o que não tenho você não pode me abandonar  
**Breathe**** into me and make me real   
respire dentro de mim e me torne real   
**Bring****** me to life   
 Me traga de volta a vida**

**Bring me to life **vida

Me traga de volta a vida  
**(I´ve been living a lie / There´s nothing inside) **

(tenho vivido uma mentira / não há nada dentro)  
**Bring**** me to life **

Me traga de volta a vida  
**Frozen inside without your touch, **

congelada por dentro sem o seu toque   
**without**** your love, darling **

sem o seu amor, querido  
**Only you are the life among the dead **

só você é a vida entre os mortos   
**All of this sight I can´t believe I couldn´t see **

todo esse tempo, não sei como não vi   
**Kept**** in the dark **

eu estava no escuro  
**but you were there in front of me **

mas você estava diante de mim   
**I´ve**** been sleeping a 1000 years it seems **

parece que passei mil anos adormecida  
**I´ve**** got to open my eyes to everything **

preciso abrir meus olhos para tudo   
**Without**** a thought **

sem pensamento  
**Without a voice **

Sem voz  
**Without**** a soul**

Sem alma   
**(Don´t let me die here /There must be something wrong)   
(**não me deixe morrer aqui / deve haver algo errado)

**Bring**** me to life **

Me traga de volta a vida  
**Bring**** me to life **

Me traga de volta a vida  
**(I´ve been living a lie / There´s nothing inside) **

(Tenho vivido uma mentira / não existe nada dentro)  
**Bring**** me to life..."**

Me traga de volta a vida 

" Pronto, ainda não entendo por que você pegou isso" Miroku levantou e devolveu as folhas para InuYasha "É melhor devolver antes que ela perceba. " Quando viu que o hanyou não se mexia, suspirou e começou a se afastar " Vou esperar com Sangô, quando voltar ao normal  volte para a vila!" Depois de ter certeza que Miroku estava longe , Kagome chamou do poço o que tirou InuYasha de seus pensamentos.

"InuYasha!?" ~Será que ela ouviu?~ ele se aproximou do poço e a ajudou a subir " Por que pegou meus papéis?"

"Eu..." 

"Se tivesse me pedido eu leria para você, agora vou ter que volta para entregar isso a Eri-chan!" ela pegou as folhas da mão dele e se virou para o poço novamente

"Kagome, espere." Ela olhou para ele "Por que disse a ela que essa música fazia você se lembrar de mim?"

"Se não consegue entender sem que eu explique então não vale a pena." Ela deu um sorriso triste e pulou " Eu queria que voce entendesse o que sinto" 

"Kagome..." InuYasha ainda tentou segurá-la, mas não conseguiu, olhou para o poço vazio enquanto pensava nas palavras que tinha acabado de ouvir o monge ler....

**_N.A. – Oi minna,_**

**_Como vocês podem ver eu comecei outra historia sem terminar nehuma antes..._**

**_Ai, ai...vou acabar ficando louca@_@_**

**_Mas, o que acontece é que essa música não me saia da cabeça e eu tinha que fazer algo a respeito, para o consolo de vocês, são apenas quatro partes que eu já escrevi e que vou colocar uma por dia!^^_**

**_Me digam o que acharam, ok?_**

**_Ja ne,_**

**_Naru_**


	2. Parte 2

**_Bring_****_ me to life_**

**_Songfic_**

**_Por Naru_**

**_Parte 2_**

****

****

****

**_Na Era Atual ^.~_**

Kagome sentiu lágrimas correrem por seu rosto quando chegou ao outro lado, passou a mão no rosto, enxugando as lágrimas e saiu do poço, sentou nos degraus tentando parar de chorar antes de procurar Eri-chan que já devia estar preocupada com sua demora.

"Por que eu ainda tenho esperança?" Ela olhou para as páginas em suas mãos e suspirou " Ele nunca vai entender o que sinto!" dobrou as folhas mais uma vez e respirou fundo, enxugou as últimas lágrimas e saiu em direção a casa.

**Algum tempo depois ~.~**

****

Já estava começando a escurecer quando Kagome entrou no quarto desanimada e se deitou, tinha finalmente convencido Eri-chan a ir embora...depois de muita discussão, para que ela entendesse que ela não ia abandonar seu "namorado"  ciumento e ficar com Hojo-kun. Ela tinha falhado em esconder os sinais de lágrimas, e sua amiga sempre tão "prestativa" tinha insistido em "consolá-la" por mais tempo que desejava...

Agora era tarde demais para voltar para os outros, era melhor dormir e voltar na manhã seguinte. Mesmo por que, ela não sabia o que dizer a InuYasha e preferia evitá-lo por pelo menos essa noite.

****

****

**_(Kagome)_**

Foi tão difícil me livrar de Eri-chan...por que ela não pode simplesmente entender que eu não quero nada com Hojo-kun?...Ele é só um bom amigo...A única pessoa que eu realmente quero...*suspiro*...é a que eu não posso ter...

Por que eu tive que conhecê-lo se nunca vou ter uma chance?...Ele sempre vai amar..._Ela..._

Talvez eu devesse me sentir feliz já que de algum modo ela é parte de mim... * sorriso triste* ...Ótimo, agora quero enganar eu mesma, não quero que ele ame uma parte de mim e sim... E que me ame por inteiro...

Droga! Por que não consigo parar de chorar?

_"Por que disse a ela que essa música fazia você se lembrar de mim?"_

Como posso fazer com que ele entenda o que sinto?

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors.   
**Como você consegue ver dentro dos meus olhos como portas abertas? 

**Leading you down into my core where I´ve become so numb Without a soul  
**levando-o até o meu âmago onde fiquei tão dormente sem alma

Como posso dizer que só ele  pode me ver como realmente sou?

Que partes em mim só ele desperta?

**my**** spirit´s sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home  
meu espírito está dormindo em algum lugar frio até que você o encontre e o leve de volta para casa**

**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside **

(acorde-me ) acorde-me por dentro

Como posso faze-lo entender que que eu só comecei a viver realmente no dia em que eu conheci?

Que sempre me senti fria por dentro ?

A procura de alguém que eu não sabia existir?

**(I can´t wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me)   
**(Não consigo acordar) Acorde-me por dentro( Salve-me)

**Call**** my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up)   
Chame meu nome  e salve-me das trevas(Acorde-me)**

Parte de mim estava adormecida até aquele dia....

Talvez, só talvez, Kikyo seja essa parte...

A parte que o ama...que quer ficar com ele...

**Bid**** my blood to run (I can´t wake up)   
faça meu sangue correr (não consigo acordar)   
**Before****** I come undone (Save me)   
antes que eu me desfaça (salve-me)   
**Save****** me from the nothing I´ve become **

salve-me do nada que eu me tornei

Mas, eu sei que sou muito mais que ela…

Eu...confio nele...sempre

Não sou aquela mulher fria e cheia de ódio que quer que ele morra com ela

Eu quero que ele viva... comigo

  
**Now**** that I know what I´m without you can´t just leave me **

agora que eu sei o que não tenho você não pode me abandonar  
**Breathe**** into me and make me real   
respire dentro de mim e me torne real   
**Bring****** me to life   
 Me traga de volta a vida**

**Bring me to life **

Me traga de volta a vida

Mas, apesar de tudo o meu sofrimento

Acho que sei como ela se sente

Por que não posso evitar de pensar a cada vez que os vejo juntos

Que não tenho chance

  
**(I´ve been living a lie / There´s nothing inside) **

(tenho vivido uma mentira / não há nada dentro)  
**Bring**** me to life **

Me traga de volta a vida  
**Frozen**** inside without your touch, **

Congelada por dentro sem o seu toque   
  


Às vezes penso que se ela não quisesse matá-lo eu morreria para que eles pudessem ficar juntos

Mas, sei que nela o Ódio é maior que o Amor

Não importa o que ela diga

Ela sempre vai querer que ele morra por ela

**without your love, darling **

sem o seu amor, querido  
**Only you are the life among the dead **

só você é a vida entre os mortos   
**All of this sight I can´t believe I couldn´t see **

todo esse tempo, não sei como não vi   
**Kept**** in the dark **

eu estava no escuro  
**but you were there in front of me **

mas você estava diante de mim 

Por que ele não pode entender que eu o amo?

Será que ele não vê o quanto fico magoada quando os vejo juntos?

Ou como o olhar dele muda quando percebe a presença dela?

  
**I´ve**** been sleeping a 1000 years it seems **

parece que passei mil anos adormecida  
**I´ve**** got to open my eyes to everything **

preciso abrir meus olhos para tudo   
  


Ele nunca vai entender

**Without**** a thought **

sem pensamento  
**Without**** a voice **

Sem voz  
**Without**** a soul**

Sem alma   
  


Mas eu não posso desistir

Eu tenho que lutar para que ele viva

Enquanto ela luta para que ele morra....

**(Don´t let me die here /There must be something wrong)   
(**não me deixe morrer aqui / deve haver algo errado)

**Bring me to life **

Me traga de volta a vida  
**Bring me to life **

Me traga de volta a vida  
  


Ela já tirou a vida dele uma vez...

Eu o trouxe de volta...

Não vou desistir

**(I´ve been living a lie / There´s nothing inside) **

(Tenho vivido uma mentira / não existe nada dentro)  
**Bring**** me to life...**

Me traga de volta a vida 

Mesmo que no final eu não consiga ganhar...

Ao menos não terei arrependimentos

Ao menos eu vou ter tentado...

"Por que disse a ela que essa música fazia você se lembrar de mim?"

Eu não quero dizer a ele...

Quero que _ele _entenda...quero..._que ele sinta o mesmo *suspiro*_

Ele vai entender ...mesmo que eu não seja a escolhida no final... 

Ele tem que entender... que eu _morreria_ para que ele _vivesse_...

Mas não vou deixá-lo morrer para que _ela_ fique feliz...

Eu tenho que ser forte...

Vou permanecer ao lado dele o quanto for possível e...

**_(Normal)_**

Um barulho na janela fez com que Kagome despertasse de seus pensamentos. Ela levantou e correu para a janela.

" InuYasha..." ela olhou para a fonte de seus  pensamentos, tentando achar algo para dizer "Eu... já está tarde, eu... pensei em voltar pela manhã..."

"Kagome?!" ela parou de falar e olhou para ele " Eu preciso falar com você."

**_N.A. – Oi minna, _**

**_Arigatou pelas reviews e espero que não se decepcionem^^_**

**_Me atrasei um pouquinho para colocar hoje,_**

**_Espero que gostem e me digam o que acharam^.~_**

**_Kissus e Ja ne,_**

**_Naru_**

****

**_P.S. – Como vocês devem ter notado o próximo vai ser os pensamentos de InuYasha... (Tenho a impressão que esse foi um comentário totalmente desnecessário¬¬")_**


	3. Parte 3

**_Bring_****_ me to life_**

**_Songfic_**

**_Por Naru_**

**_Parte 3_**

**No Sengoku Jidai ^.~**

"Kagome..." InuYasha ainda tentou segurá-la, mas não conseguiu, olhou para o poço vazio enquanto pensava nas palavras que tinha acabado de ouvir o monge ler... Uma parte sua queria ir atrás dela e a outra estava confusa demais...Como sempre. Ele se sentou com as costas apoiadas no poço pensando no que ela tinha dito.

"Se não consegue entender sem que eu explique então não vale a pena." Ela deu um sorriso triste e pulou " Eu queria que você entendesse o que sinto"

Ele apoiou os braços nos joelhos e baixou a cabeça.

**_(InuYasha) _**

****

Eu tenho que entender, por que ela não pode me dizer? ...Eu sei que ela se importa comigo...ela...Chorou...por mim...Ninguém nunca chorou por mim a não ser...Minha mãe, mas...

Será que ela sente algo por mim?... A mesma necessidade que eu tenho de ficar perto dela?

Não...Não quero sentir isso de novo...Não quero me decepcionar de novo...

Ela...vive num mundo em que eu não existo, do qual nunca vou fazer parte... Kikyo não me aceitava como sou...Ela queria que eu me tornasse humano...mas, Kagome...Ela nunca disse isso...Será...?

Ela disse que eu tinha que entender aquelas palavras...sozinho...que queria que eu soubesse o que ela sente...

Mas é tão difícil entender o que ela sente quando nem ao menos sei o que eu sinto... 

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors.   
**Como você consegue ver dentro dos meus olhos como portas abertas? 

**Leading**** you down into my core where I´ve become so numb Without a soul  
levando-o até o meu âmago onde fiquei tão dormente sem alma**

**my**** spirit´s sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home  
meu espírito está dormindo em algum lugar frio até que você o encontre e o leve de volta para casa**

Kagome me "acordou" de meu longo sono...

E apesar de que por um momento pensei que ela era Kikyo...aqueles olhos tão cheios de vida despertaram algo dentro de mim...

**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside **

(acorde-me ) acorde-me por dentro

**(I can´t wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me)   
**(Não consigo acordar) Acorde-me por dentro( Salve-me)

**Call**** my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up)   
Chame meu nome  e salve-me das trevas(Acorde-me)**

A cada dia que me sinto triste e desprezado a presença dela faz com que meu espírito se acalme...

Com Kikyo eu precisa me tornar humano para que o "demônio" em mim não despertasse...

Com Kagome...a presença dela é o sufiiente para que eu me sinta calmo e retorne a luz...

**Bid**** my blood to run (I can´t wake up)   
faça meu sangue correr (não consigo acordar)   
**Before****** I come undone (Save me)   
antes que eu me desfaça (salve-me)   
**Save****** me from the nothing I´ve become **

salve-me do nada que eu me tornei

Eu nunca tive ilusões de pertencer a algum lugar ou alguém como um "hanyou", por isso pensei que me tornando humano pudesse ser feliz com Kikyo, mas...

Mas a verdade é que ela também nunca me aceitou...

Deixei de pensar em mim, no que eu queria... 

meu desejo de me enquadrar...

De pertencer a algum lugar me fizeram esquecer de mim...

Do que eu realmente queria...

  
**Now that I know what I´m without you can´t just leave me **

agora que eu sei o que não tenho você não pode me abandonar  
**Breathe**** into me and make me real   
respire dentro de mim e me torne real   
**Bring****** me to life   
 Me traga de volta a vida**

**Bring me to life **vida

Me traga de volta a vida

Kagome me aceita, ela não vê as diferenças que são tão obvias para os outros

Ela não vê alguém que não se enquadra em lugar nenhum...

Ela fez com que eu percebesse que não preciso ser nada mais do que já sou...

Ela me trouxe de volta a vida de mais de uma maneira...

  
**(I´ve been living a lie / There´s nothing inside) **

(tenho vivido uma mentira / não há nada dentro)  
**Bring**** me to life **

Me traga de volta a vida  
**Frozen**** inside without your touch, **

congelada por dentro sem o seu toque   
**without**** your love, darling **

sem o seu amor, querido

Eu quis acreditar que se me tornasse um Yokai não sofreria mais...

Não me importaria mais com o que os outros pensam...

Que não "sentiria" mais...

E naquele momento eu aceitei que isso era uma verdade, mas...

Será que eu realmente quero...não sentir mais?

  
**Only you are the life among the dead **

só você é a vida entre os mortos   
**All of this sight I can´t believe I couldn´t see **

todo esse tempo, não sei como não vi   
**Kept**** in the dark **

eu estava no escuro  
**but you were there in front of me **

mas você estava diante de mim 

Por quanto tempo mais vou continuar me enganando com isso?

Quando tudo o que quero é que Kagome fique ao meu lado...

Por que continuo a correr atrás de Kikyo se o que quero é ficar com Kagome?

Por que continuo a dizer que vou morrer com Kikyo...

Se o que eu realmente quero é viver com Kagome ?

  
**I´ve**** been sleeping a 1000 years it seems **

parece que passei mil anos adormecida  
**I´ve**** got to open my eyes to everything **

preciso abrir meus olhos para tudo 

Droga, acho que entendo o que Kagome sente quando me vê falar essas coisas para Kikyo.

Eu não quero perdê-la...Mas, por que?

Será que eu...Não, eu não quero sentir isso.

Mas a verdade é que mesmo que eu não admita, eu a amo, mais que tudo...

Será que ela sente essa mesma dor no coração quando pensa em me perder?

  
**Without a thought **

sem pensamento  
**Without a voice **

Sem voz  
**Without**** a soul**

Sem alma 

"Kagome..." 

Eu tenho tanto medo de admitir o que sinto e perdeê-la também...

Todos a quem já amei me deixaram...

Eu não suportaria sentir isso de novo...

  
**(Don´t let me die here /There must be something wrong)   
(**não me deixe morrer aqui / deve haver algo errado)

**Bring me to life **

Me traga de volta a vida

Mas, o modo como ela falou antes de pular no poço...

Talvez se eu não fizer alguma coisa...eu realmente acabe por perdê-la...

  
**Bring**** me to life **

Me traga de volta a vida  
  


A verdade é que só posso ser feliz realmente quando ela está comigo...

Ela me trouxe de volta a vida...

Ela deu esse "presente"...

Não posso desprezar isso e morrer com Kikyo....

**(I´ve been living a lie / There´s nothing inside) **

(Tenho vivido uma mentira / não existe nada dentro)  
  


Por mais difícil que seja admitir...

A Kikyo que conheci não existe mais!

Eu devo muito a ela, mas não posso morrer com ela.

Ela já me matou uma vez, agora...

**Bring**** me to life..."**

Me traga de volta a vida 

Agora, meu lugar é com a pessoa que me trouxe de volta a vida...

Meu lugar é com a pessoa que quer viver comigo...

Meu lugar é com Kagome...

Minha Kagome...

Já é noite...eu passei a tarde toda aqui ?

Tenho que falar com Kagome...tenho que contar a ela...

Preciso saber se ela sente o mesmo...e se está disposta a enfrentar as dificuldades que virão, para ficar comigo.

**_(Normal)_**

InuYasha levantou do seu lugar ao lado do poço e com um gesto decidido pulou no poço.

**_Na Era atual~.^_**

****

Quando chegou ao outro lado do poço, ele saiu lentamente em direção a casa, olhou para a janela de Kagome e quando viu as luzes apagadas por um momento teve dúvida se deveria realmente falar com ela agora ou esperar que ela retornasse a sua época. Ele respirou fundo tentando tomar coragem e pulou no telhado e se aproximou da janela o mais silenciosamente possível...Sentiu o cheiro de lágrimas e suas dúvidas sumiram, ele não queria mais que ela chorasse por ele, na pressa acabou por pisar em um galho que estava no telhado e ouviu Kagome levantando e os passos dela se aproximando da janela.

Ele esperou que Kagome abrisse a janela e entrou, mesmo no quarto praticamente escuro pode ver a tristeza nos olhos dela.

" InuYasha..." ela começou e parou olhando para ele como se pensasse em algo para dizer "Eu... já está tarde, eu... pensei em voltar pela manhã..." ele levantou a mão e ela parou de falar.

"Kagome?!" ele viu os olhos vermelhos e inchados do choro, e se amaldiçou por ter demorado tanto tempo para falar com ela " Eu preciso falar com você."

**_N.A. – Oi minna,_**

**_Arigatou pelas reviews e...o que posso dizer, acho que todo mundo está com essa música na cabeça^.~_**

**_Mas ela é linda mesmo._**

**_Espero que gostem desse cap e que me digam!_**

**_Não vou me estender hoje não^^_**

**_Kissus e ja ne, _**

**_Naru_**


	4. Parte 4

**_Bring_****_ me to life_**

**_Songfic_**

**_Por_****_ Naru_**

**_Parte 4_**

**_Na Era Atual ^.~_**

"Kagome... Eu preciso falar com você..."

"Já disse que vou voltar pela manhã, InuYasha..." ela falou dando as costas para ele e se afastando da janela.

"Não é sobre isso, que queria..."

"Estou com sono..." Kagome o interrompeu, apesar de tudo o que tinha pensado, ainda tinha medo de que ele tivesse vindo só para falar que não precisa mais dela. "Podemos falar disso quando eu voltar e..."

"Iie, quero resolver isso agora " ~Será que você não pode esperar nem ao menos um dia para me dispensar ?~ Kagome pensou e tentou segurar as lágrimas " E depois no segundo que você chegar lá aquele filhote de raposa vai grudar em você..."

"E daí ?"  ela falou baixinho "... pelo menos alguém sente minha falta!" InuYasha ouviu, mas ficou em silencio, ela suspirou pensando que ele não tinha ouvido e continuou, dessa vez mais alto, sentando na cama " Vá embora, nós..."

"Iie" ele falou se aproximando dela "Eu disse que precisava falar com você e é isso o que vamos fazer!"

"Não me obrigue a falar a palavra com "s" ou vai se arrepender" Kagome ameaçou, mesmo com a pouca luz viu ele estremecer...~Isso sempre funciona~ pensou triste, fechou os olhos e sentiu uma lágrima correr por seu rosto.

"Por que você está chorando?" Kagome sentiu ele se aproximar mais e abriu os olhos a tempo de ver o vulto se ajoelhando a sua frente.~De todas as vezes que eu sempre quis que ele se preocupasse, ele tem que escolher justo o dia que quero ficar sozinha ?~

"Não estou chorando..."

"Sinto cheiro de lágrimas..." InuYasha tocou o rosto dela e enxugou outra lágrima que corria por seu rosto "Por que?"

"Porque sim!" ela afastou o rosto e respirou fundo "Me deixe InuYasha, será que não pode esperar um dia..."

"Eu sinto sua falta também..." ele falou baixinho, ela continuou a falar

"...para me..." Kagome parou de falar e olhou para ele "O que você disse?"

" Eu disse..." ele baixou a cabeça "... que sinto sua falta."

"Por que?"

"Por que ?" ele olhou para ela e a viu concordar, mas não soube o que responder ~Não foi bem assim que imaginei que essa conversa seria~

"Não precisa dizer, é por que não pode ir atrás dos fragmentos..." ~como eu sou boba pensando que ele sentia minha falta por gostar de mim, é lógico que é por causa dos malditos fragmentos...~ Kagome baixou a cabeça

"Não é só por isso!" ele começou " Ter você por perto é bom, mesmo quando é ruim..."

"Nani?"

"É bom ter você por perto...mesmo quando você...diz"senta"...ou grita comigo sem razão..."

"Eu nunca faço isso sem razão!" ela falou indignada, cruzou os braços quando o ouviu rir baixinho "O que foi agora?" ele parou de rir e olhou para ela "Tem prazer em me irritar, não é?"

"Iie, mas pelo menos você não está mais chorando..." ela olhou para ele sem palavras"Sabe como eu detesto ver mulheres chorando"

"Você..." ela falou "Sempre você, nunca pensa em mais ninguém!" ela se afastou na cama até encostar as costas na parede "Nunca se importa como que os outros querem, desde que tenha o que quer!"

"Kagome..."

"Chega! ...Eu quero ficar sozinha!" Kagome colocou os braços sobre os joelhos e baixou a cabeça, por um tempo não ouviu nada, de repente  ouviu ele se levantar e suspirou sem saber se estava aliviada ou triste por ele ir embora

"Gomen nasai, Kagome...nao pensei que minha presença fazia você sofrer tanto assim." Ouviu os passos dele, mas nem assim levantou a cabeça. Sabia que ele estava triste...mas ela também estava... e pelo menos uma vez iria se importar primeiro consigo mesma! " Eu estive pensando naquela... "música" e ..." ela levantou a cabeça um pouquinho e pode vê-lo parado de costas para ela " esqueça...pensei que tinha entendido, mas...acho...que estava errado...de novo..." viu ele parar na frente da já nela ~Ele está diferente hoje...será...~ sentiu seu coração se apertar quando viu ele começar a sair e não pode evitar de quase gritar

"Matte, InuYasha!" ele se virou para ela " Por que veio aqui?"

"Eu já disse...pensei que tinha entendido..."

"O que você entendeu?" ela perguntou esperançosa. ~Talvez eu me decepcione, mas... nunca vou me perdoar se deixá-lo sair da minha vida desse modo~

" Eu ...entendi o que sinto..." ele olhou pela janela e ela sentiu seu coração pular no peito

"O que você sente, InuYasha?"

"Eu digo..." ele virou e olhou para ela, os olhos dourados brilhando iluminados pela luz da lua "... se você fizer o mesmo..." ~Será que vale a pena arriscar?...hai...talvez se ele souber o que realmente sinto...~

"Tudo bem" ela falou baixinho, viu ele dar um sorriso triste antes de voltar a sentar no chão. Ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo sem saber por ande começar...ambos megulhados em pensamentos que mesmo que não soubessem eram tão parecidos...as mesmas dúvidas...os mesmos medos...o mesmo sentimento.

" **How can you see into my eyes like open doors.   
**Como você consegue ver dentro dos meus olhos como portas abertas? 

InuYasha respirou fundo, antes de começar a falar.

"O que você vê ?" Kagome olhou para ele confusa e ele repetiu a pergunta.

"Eu... vejo você , InuYasha" 

**Leading**** you down into my core where I´ve become so numb Without a soul  
levando-o até o meu âmago onde fiquei tão dormente sem alma**

"E o que eu sou?" ela inclinou a cabeça, antes de responder.

" Você é você...aquele que nos protege...que se importa, mesmo quando diz o contrário...." ela parou de falar quando viu ele sorrir "Nani?"

**my**** spirit´s sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home  
meu espírito está dormindo em algum lugar frio até que você o encontre e o leve de volta para casa**

"Só você vê isso, qualquer outra pessoa teria dito que vê um hanyou inútil..."

"Você não é um hanyou inútil!"

**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside **

(acorde-me ) acorde-me por dentro

"Talvez não para você..." ele olhou para ela e continuou " Você me despertou..."

"Eu quebrei o selo..."

"De mais de uma maneira..."

**(I can´t wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me)   
**(Não consigo acordar) Acorde-me por dentro( Salve-me)

"Você me fez sentir coisas que pensei que nunca mais sentiria... coisas que nunca senti"

"InuYasha..." ele olhou para ela esperando que ela dizer algo, Kagome respirou fundo antes de continuar "Você também despertou coisas em mim que eu pensava não existir...Iie, que eu sentia, mas...que não sabia o que era realmente..."

**Call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up)   
**Chame meu nome  e salve-me das trevas(Acorde-me)

"Sua voz me trouxe de volta quando me transformei em Yokai..."

"Não foi minha voz..." ele olhou para ela " Foi o kotodama"

"Iie,..."

**Bid my blood to run (I can´t wake up)   
**faça meu sangue correr (não consigo acordar)   
**Before I come undone (Save me)   
**antes que eu me desfaça (salve-me)   
  


"Foi saber que  se eu continuasse daquele modo poderia ferir você...eu..." ele levantou e colocou as mão sobre a cama " Eu não poderia viver se fizesse algo de mal a você..."

**Save me from the nothing I´ve become **

salve-me do nada que eu me tornei

"Eu confio em você…" Kagome deu um pequeno sorriso"Sei que você nunca faria  nada de mal..."

"Você tem mais confiança em mim do que eu mesmo"

  
**Now that I know what I´m without you can´t just leave me **

agora que eu sei o que não tenho você não pode me abandonar

"Você...sua presença...fez com que eu me tornasse alguém melhor..."

"Você faz com que eu me sinta completa..." InuYasha olhou para ela surpreso, não esperava por aquelas palavras...

  
**Breathe into me and make me real   
**respire dentro de mim e me torne real   
**Bring me to life   
** Me traga de volta a vida

**Bring me to life **vida

Me traga de volta a vida

"Gomen…eu sei…que você ..nao sente o mesmo..." ela deu um sorriso triste " Você ama a Kikyo..."

  
**(I´ve been living a lie / There´s nothing inside) **

(tenho vivido uma mentira / não há nada dentro)  
  


"A Kikyo que eu amei não existe mais..."

**Bring me to life **

Me traga de volta a vida

"Eu penso diferente..." ele olhou para ela 

  
**Frozen inside without your touch, **

congelada por dentro sem o seu toque 

"Ela vive sim...dentro de mim..."

  
**without your love, darling **

sem o seu amor, querido

"Kagome…"

  
**Only you are the life among the dead **

só você é a vida entre os mortos 

"Aquela que voltou não é a Kikyo que amou você...porque essa parte está dentro de mim..." ela terminou de falar e sentiu as lágrimas que tinha segurado escorrerem por seu rosto.

  
**All of this sight I can´t believe I couldn´t see **

todo esse tempo, não sei como não vi

"Kagome…" InuYasha se aproximou dela " Eu tenho feito você sofrer tanto..."

   
**Kept in the dark **

eu estava no escuro  
**but you were there in front of me **

mas você estava diante de mim 

"Como não entendi que alguém que realmente me amasse não ia querer que eu morresse..."

  
**I´ve been sleeping a 1000 years it seems **

parece que passei mil anos adormecida

**I´ve got to open my eyes to everything **

preciso abrir meus olhos para tudo   
**Without a thought **

sem pensamento  
**Without a voice **

Sem voz  
**Without a soul**

Sem alma 

"Eu morreria se soubesse que ela faria você feliz, mas... tudo o que ela que é vingança... não posso... não posso"

  
**(Don´t let me die here /There must be something wrong)   
(**não me deixe morrer aqui / deve haver algo errado)

"Eu nunca deixaria que você fizesse isso, Kagome..." 

**Bring me to life **

Me traga de volta a vida

"Não posso permitir que alguém que me deu tanto, se sacrifique desse modo..."

**Bring me to life **

Me traga de volta a vida

"Não posso permitir que ela leve você para o inferno..."

  
**(I´ve been living a lie / There´s nothing inside) **

(Tenho vivido uma mentira / não existe nada dentro)

"Eu já tomei minha decisão, Kagome..." InuYasha viu a tristeza nos olhos dela ~Ela tem tão pouca confiança em mim...Iie, ela confia em mim demais...mas eu nunca dei motivos para que ela acreditasse que tinha uma chance~ "Gomen nasai, Kagome..."

  
**Bring me to life..."**

Me traga de volta a vida 

"Eu entendi que não posso ficar..." Kagome não pode evitar um soluço e o abraçou "com alguém que não vive mais...." ele a abraçou e levantou o rosto dela "Meu lugar é com a pessoa que me deu a vida...uma nova vida"

"InuYasha..."

"Meu lugar é com você, Kagome..." ele viu um sorriso se formar nos lábios dela.

"Assim como o meu é com você"

**_N.A- Oi minna,_**

**_Bem, espero que tenham gostado^^_**

**_Arigatou pelas reviwes e vou esperar para saber o que acharam e conforme for, talvez eu escreva mais uma parte...quem sabe ne ?_**

**_Kissus e ja ne,_**

**_Naru_**

****


End file.
